


Christmas Day

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: "Can we open the presents now?" he murmured.





	Christmas Day

Christmas eve.

The Doctor followed River to their bedroom. She was wearing baggy, Christmassy pyjamas, and looked, to the Doctor's surprise, quite comely. There was something about that wild force of nature showing the slightest sign of domesticity that the Doctor found effortlessly sexy. It made no sense to him, and it must be the only thing to have that effect on him that River hadn't noticed.

He, himself, was wearing a white nightshirt that reached half-way down his shins. River often mock-teased him, telling him it was a nightie. He pretended to mind, but was as unbothered by Earth gender norms as she was. He just loved it when she teased him, and she knew that.

The Doctor watched his wonderful wife climb into bed with a loving smile tugging at his lips. River noticed and batted back with a smug smile of her own.

He climbed into bed after her, and she snuggled warmly into his side. He pretended not to notice when he felt her foot sliding up his leg, hitching up his nightshirt when she reached it.

He wasn't very good at pretending, sometimes.

He gasped when her knee brushed gently against his cock. She shot him a wicked smile.

_"River,"_ he growled.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked innocently.

"You are a bad, _bad_ girl."

"Oh, sorry, darling. For a minute there, I thought you were going to come out with some new revelation," she quipped as she started undoing his buttons.

He gently kicked the ankle of her other leg.

 

 

They were both still naked when they woke the next day.

The Doctor was first to escape the arms of Morpheus. He had a besotted smile on his face when he discovered her limbs were still entangled with his. His hand moved to cradle her head, which was resting on his chest, over his left heart.

River looked so peaceful as she dreamt. The Doctor couldn't help hoping he was the one in that dream. And, if he wasn't, he'd like to know who - or what - he had to feel jealous of.

She stirred, allowing her husband to witness the phenomenal event that was River Song waking up, as she rolled off of him. She stretched her spine, arms above her head and back raised off the bed. Her hair was beautifully sleep-mused, and her eyes were puffy from her rest. She smiled with the purest of fondness when she saw him, and he could feel himself falling in love with her all over again.

"Good morning, my love," he heard himself say.

"Morning, sweetie," she replied, and the Doctor grinned at her still husky voice.

He shuffled as close to her as he could get, pulling her back into his arms and kissing the top of her head through her curls. Her hand ghosted over his chest and her leg hooked over his. She felt his hearts briefly pick up speed and smiled.

"Can we open the presents now?" he murmured.

"Humph! And I thought we'd be doing something else first," she complained, but obviously didn't mind. "You can open _one."_

"Oooh!" the Doctor exclaimed Scottishly. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," River replied firmly, but was amused by the Doctor's child-like excitement.

He kept his eyes on her as she lent over the side of the bed to retrieve his present. While she was doing this, he got a good view of her back, and had to restrain himself from tickling it.

Having recovered his present, River sat back on the bed with it in her hands. It was wrapped up in pale blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it, and moved like the gift inside was made of some sort of fabric.

"It's not another kilt, is it?" he asked. "Because I've told you before, I'm not gonna wear one."

River grinned a wicked grin at him and he suddenly felt rather nervous.

"Spoilers," she teased, holding the gift out to him.

It was in his hands before she could blink. He tore the paper mercilessly, revealing it's contents to be a knitted thing. The Doctor unfolded the knitted thing, discovering he was now the proud owner of a Christmas cardigan.

It was deep blue, with white snowflakes on it. But where you'd expect to see reindeer, there were police boxes, a lighter blue than the background. The buttons were navy, except one, which was randomly red.

He smiled.

"Did you knit this?" he asked his beloved wife, who was anxiously awaiting his approval.

She nodded.

"Thank you," he turned and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You like it, then?" she asked when he'd pulled away.

"I love it!" he beamed, dramatically altering the nature of his eyebrows. "I'm going to wear it all week!"

He pulled her into a hug, and she settled her relieved head on his shoulder.

 

 

Later, when they were getting dressed to go downstairs, the Doctor was standing in front of the bedroom mirror. He had already put on his shirt and trousers, and was staring at his reflection as he shrugged on the cardigan.

"So, what do you think?" he gave her a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Amazing, sweetie," she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
